MeowMeow time to steal!
by griimdarkp2iioniic
Summary: A meowrails crime partners AU, requested by a friend


"Nepeta, start the car" Nepeta's partner, Equius, relays over the walkie-talkie. Nepeta, a young girl at 20 and wearing a cat mask to hide her face, turns the key in the slot, forcing the car on while she waits for Equius to return with the loot. The rear doors of the van get thrown open, a buff-looking 25 year old wearing a strange horsemask(for the same reason nepeta wore the catmask) throws in a dozen laundry bags full of money into the rear door, jumping in after them and shutting them tight. The distant sounds of sirens reach Nepeta's ears a split second before she floors the gas, taking off down the empty morning road. If Equius was anyone else, she would worry about his safety at this speed, but she is used to equius and knows it would take a lot more than this to hurt him.  
It isn't long before they reach their safehouse, the police sirens fading away in the distance as they take the wrong way and get turned around. The house is an unassuming one story house, a double garage being the only thing seeming out of place. Nepeta drives into the garage furthest from the house, throwing it into park as she excitedly rushes to the side entrance door, opening it up for her partner. "Good job, Equius" she purrs at her partner, the open laundry bags showing a lot of unmarked hundred dollar bills. Equius is sitting in the middle of the pile, his horse mask laying on the floor. He is wearing dark blue silk pants, a black tank top covered by a blue overcoat. His outfit was similar to Nepeta's own, olive green silk pants, a long sleeved olive green shirt, and a olive green hoodie. She throws her arms around Equius, glad they made so much in this heist. Their relationship is platonic, but Nepeta wouldn't be against it moving to a more red color. For now, they grabbed all the money and masks, stowing the money in a hidden vault in the floor, and going to their room to change. The clothing they used during heists never saw the light of day unless it was during one. It would be too suspicious to wear them otherwise. The ensemble they both wore was purchased over a large block of time, bought using different names and different cards every time. The masks were kept in a large costume chest they shared. Whenever people asked about it, you both just put on a little show wearing the costumes and no one ever thinks twice.

Neither of you really remember why you started robbing banks. It just seemed like a thing to do; as other friends might play video games or ride horses. You both just picked up a couple of guns, put on a mask, and robbed a bank. You've both done this for a few months now, and the only reason you have been getting away with it is because you have a friend who runs a bank and doesnt ask questions about yours and equius's rapidly increasing funds. You both know you've been lucky, and should stop. "Equius..." You whisper hoarsely to him. He looks at you, his blue eyes boring into yours, "Yes, Nepeta?"

You sigh, announcing your decision "I think...only one more heist. We make it big, and stop forever." Equius responds, no fight in his voice "Sounds like an excellent idea" He smiles at you, not a coy smile.

It's 24 hours since your last heist, and you both get ready. Your pistol and SMG are both loaded up and holstered, hidden by your green outfit. Equius goes with dual SMGs, having the strength to withstand the constant recoil. You pull into the drivers side, equius sitting in the passanger side. The bank you drive to is in the center of downtown, easily the biggest of the whole town.

this wasnt supposed to happen. it was supposed to be a simple get in, grab the money, get out. But as you look down at his corpse, it seems everything went wrong. His red blood is pooling around him, the splattering of bullet holes spotting his blue suit, making it look cold. Colder than you've ever seen it. The world around you has faded to black as you gently take Equiuis's rapidly cooling hand. You force a smile on your face, pushing the mask off and throwing it away. Just one bullet, you think to yourself, as you line the barrel up with your mouth and fill your brain and skull with lead.


End file.
